


I cuddled with...

by MoonGoddessLee92



Series: Drabbles, Drabbles, oh and more Drabbles [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddessLee92/pseuds/MoonGoddessLee92
Summary: This must be a dream because there's no way a god like him would be in bed with me...That thought alone brought her back to the present quickly and she squeaked and worked her way out of the bed. She had been cuddling with the stripper she met last night!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: Drabbles, Drabbles, oh and more Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674436
Kudos: 48





	I cuddled with...

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a little one-shot inspired by a random prompt list. Sorry if it's not great, I've been busy working but wanted to get some writing done so here you go. I hope you enjoy it at least! I don't own Inuyasha.
> 
> Also fair warning Sess is a bit ooc.

Kagome couldn't believe where she was at the moment at all. Her memories for the night before were blurry but coming back to her bit by bit. 

They had all gotten together for Sango's bachelorette party last night. It had been a long, wild, and crazy night. Though she couldn't recall much of what happened after they got to the strip club. 

It had not been part of the party she and the other bridesmaids had planned. Though now thinking back on it she really couldn't blame any of them, they were all pretty plastered by that point. 

Moving just a little Kagome's eyes went wide as she felt arms around her waist tighten. Looking over her shoulder she couldn't help but gawk at the man. This must be a dream because there's no way a god like him would be in bed with me... 

That thought alone brought her back to the present quickly and she squeaked and worked her way out of the bed. She had been cuddling with the stripper she met last night! Looking down at herself she still had all of her clothing on save for her shoes. 

Blinking she shook herself and began to tiptoe out of the room to try and locate her shoes so she could leave. Right before getting to the door, she heard a mumbled good morning and looked back at the man. 

He was still in bed with one eye open watching her as he burrowed under the blankets more. She couldn't help but giggle and a blush crossed her face as the man smirked at her. 

"Last night was rather interesting, though I'd guess most days for you miss are quite adventurous," he said while moving to lay on his back and watch the pretty woman. 

He didn't know why but he felt this immense draw to her like a string was trying to tug him towards her. Kagome shook her head while scratching it in embarrassment. "My names Kagome, and yeah... trouble tends to find me no matter where I go." 

The man chuckled deeply and moved the blanket back and motioned for her to get back in the bed. "I promise I won't bite yet. My name is Sesshomaru," he smirked as she stood there chewing her bottom lip as she considered his words. 

Sighing she walked back over and climbed back into the bed slowly feeling a little uneasy. It's not every day you wake up in a stripper's bed with your clothes still on. Kagome blushed as she heard him laugh again and squeaked as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and draw her body up against his. 

"So..." she started but he stopped her with a finger against her lips. "We can talk more later, right now we should get some more sleep," he whispered as he set his chin on top of her head. She looked at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it said four o'clock in the morning. 

Shivering as she felt his hand start rubbing lightly over her back she relaxed into him and closed her eyes. "You know even if your still a bit of a stranger I feel like you are awesome in bed. What's something you random you love?" Kagome started blabbering as she was falling asleep. Sesshomaru just stared down at the top of her head and smiled softly. 

"I may or may not be little miko, maybe you'll find out someday soon. Something random... I like bacon." he whispered as he felt her breathing even out and sighed into her hair. 

"Though I have a feeling I'll come to love you if you ever gave me the time of day." He closed his eyes and slipped into dreamland. 

Later that same morning though they got shocked awake when someone came barreling into Sesshomaru's room yelling. "Oi, ya damn bastard get your lazy ass out of bed and get downstairs. The old man wants to talk to you about settling down of some shit." 

Sesshomaru growled under his breath and kept Kagome hidden underneath the blankets. Kagome on her part was wide-eyed and about to start panicking. She'd recognize that voice and yelling anywhere. Gulping she looked up at Sesshomaru and studied his features closely. 

There was no mistaking the similarities between both of them at all. This was her best friend's asshole older half-brother that she was in bed with. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she peeked out from under the blankets. 

"Inuyasha, do you really have to always be so loud and foul-mouthed?" she said as she climbed out and sat on the edge of the bed. Watching as the inu hanyou started to sputter and go into shock. 

She heard Sesshomaru laugh quietly behind her as Inuyasha all but shut down staring at them with his mouth agape. It seemed she had broken her dear friend. Sighing she got up and walked over to him and reached up grabbing one of his ears.

"Not one word about this Inu, nothing happened between us besides some cuddling. I know you can tell too with that nose of yours." She pulled him out of the room and pushed him along down the hallway. Stopping momentarily she looked back at Sesshomaru and gave him a soft smile. 

"I hope we can hang out sometime, maybe go out on a date." She winked at him as she left leaving the bedroom door open. 

"I'd give you the time of day any day," was all he heard from the hallway until his brother started to yell and scream. 

Getting up to get dressed Sesshomaru outright laugh as he heard the telltale sit! and the usual loud crash that came with it. 

He had never heard how the little miko had gotten the bracelet on his brother but it had entertained him for years. No matter how often he got smacked into the ground, he never seemed to learn. 

Sesshomaru hopped to never piss the fiery woman off to earn himself one, that put a huge dent in his pride.


End file.
